Mysterie
by Sparkkeee
Summary: A couple of years after Last Sacrifice Lissa orders Rose and Dimitri to go on vacation. Rose wants to go to Baia and visit Dimitri's family. Dimitri doesn't want too he is totally against it. Rose figures out that Dimitri never told them that he was no longer a Strigoi. Could anything go wrong? When they come and reveal not one but two shocking revelations to the Belikov's.
1. Chapter 1

**This my only my second story my other story is a Harry Potter one is still in-progress but I'm having some writers block so I decided to pause and come back to it later.**

"Lissa. NO. Dimitri and I don't want to go on a vacation." I said arguing for the tenth time today.

"But Rose you guys haven't been on a vacation since I became queen and Mysterie was born. That was five years ago. You guys deserve to have a break. Just the two of you no one else" Lissa said back

"Liss I can't go away and have fun. With you not with me. Who would protect you? I'm your guardian." I exclaimed

"I have other people to protect me. Rose. Go on a trip. You know you want to." she said trying to be persuasive. Little did she know it was working.

"No Lissa" I said

"Rose as your queen I am ordering you two to go on a vacation this summer." I laughed at her she pouted

"You may be my queen but I don't always have to listen to you. I don't like rules remember. Even if I agreed. Where would we go? We have been all over the world following you and Christian around. And what about Mysterie I can't leave her."

"You know the one place you want to go too. And as for Mysterie she is starting that acceleration program so she can go to school a couple of months early remember." she said

"Oh yeah I forgot. And where do I want to go on vacation?" I said

"Baia" she said certain that is where I wanted to go. I hadn't thought of it for a vacation but I did want to go back especially now that I had restored Dimitri back to a dhampir. Yeah it had been almost five and a half years since he was turned into a strigoi. Just thinking about going made me excited. Dimitri's family lives in Baia. His mother, grandmother, 3 sisters, and some nieces and nephews. I had only met them once right after Dimitri was turned I went there to tell them.

"Your right that is where I wanna go." I said smiling at Lissa. She smiled back. "I know.

I sighed in defeat "Ok I'll talk to Dimka" I said walking out the door

* * *

"Comrade" I called into our three bedroom apartment at court

"Yes, my Roza." He said walking out of our bedroom smiling at me

"Lissa has ordered us to go on a vacation this summer. After Myst starts her camp." I said

"Ok where would you like to go? Roza" he asked

"Home" I said smiling

"St. Vlads." He said looking confused

"No! Not ever would I go there on vacation. Your home, Comrade. Baia." His smiled turned into a frown when I said that. I was confused now.

"Do you not want to go see your family? Comrade. Paul will be fifteen he could use you in his life." I said

"Of course I want to see my family, Roza. But I can't. I can't see them." He said looking very upset

"Why can't you?"

"Because I just can't. Roza please understand. I can't go there."

"I can't understand Comrade. I want to go I miss Vika, Karolina, Sonya, Yeva, and Mama Olena. I can't even think of how big Zoya is and Paul. To think of it I don't even know if Sonya had a boy or girl. Vika probably has a kid of her own too." I was babbling.

"ROZA!" he shouted. I jumped his voice startled me

"What." I said

"Stop. Just stop." he said getting angry

"Why don't you wanna go?" I asked again

"I can't go." He said in a hard tone looking at his feet

"Dimka. Why not?" I said soft and sweetly coming to stand in front of him. He looked into my eyes they said it all.

"Oh, Dimitri. You never told them." I said giving him a hug "Why didn't you tell them that you were no longer a strigoi?"

"It is not really something you can call up and tell someone Rose." He said

"Well then let's go there and tell them." I said he finally agreed

"Where are we going to tell who what?" Mysterie said walking out her bedroom I smiled at my daughter she would turn five in a couple of months. She looked beautiful in the crimson dress Lissa had given her. Her long wavy brown hair was half way down her back and her chocolate-brown eyes melted your heart. She had Dimitri's eyes and skin tone. She had my hair and attitude. A great guardian in the making.

"You are going to camp. We are going on vacation." I said she frowned at me

"So I haven't even left yet and you are already planning your future without me." She pouted

"Myst" Dimitri said softly picking her up "We are going to visit my family and you are going to meet us there after you finish your camp. They don't know that I am no longer strigoi. That is why we are going after you leave."

"Oh ok I love you guys." She said hugging us. "Wait, if they don't know that you are not strigoi then they don't know about me."

"I suppose not." I said

"Cool keep it that way. I want to tell them." she said slyly

* * *

I went to tell Lissa we would leave the next week. She of course was happy that she had won the argument. It was times like this I didn't miss the bond.

"I told you." she gleamed

"Yes, you did." I said we talked about our plans while in Baia. She offered to fly down with Mysterie when her two-week camp was over. I was so excited about our trip that the next week flew by. We dropped Mysterie off with Alberta who was in charge of the camp. Then the next thing I knew I was saying goodbye to Liss and Christian at the airport. While we were on the plane I was thinking about how my little girl would be starting school in September. I thought back to when I found out about her.

*A couple of months after Last Sacrifice*

"Rose, Are you alright?" Lissa asked outside the bathroom door.

"I don't know." I said tiredly with my head resting on the toilet seat trying to catch my breath. I heard the bathroom door open but I didn't move.

"Rose?" Lissa questioned starting to softly stroke my hair "You have been in here every morning for the past week getting sick. What is wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders at her not wanting to speak.

"I think we should take you to the doctors. What ever this is I can't heal it I've tried and it scares me. Please Rose." She said looking very worried and on the verge of tears.

"Ok" I said in a raspy dry voice. I was sick of being sick. One thing I was glad about was that Christian and Dimitri were back at court this week while me and Lissa were at our college campus dorm.

When we arrived at the doctors she asked questions which Lissa answered for me as I laid on the examination bench. When Lissa was done answering questions the doctor said

"I have two conclusions in what you could have."

"What do you think it is, doc?" I asked sitting up. Lissa was intent at staring at the doctor.

"The least likely theory is that you have the flu." doc said

"But doc, I've thrown up and super tired and hungry one minute and not the next." I exclaimed

"Yes, but you also have had soreness in your breast, swollen feet, and are fairly bloated for someone of your physical strength. You also said that Queen Vasilisa couldn't heal you. In which she would be able to heal a cold. That is why I think the second theory is a more likely situation." Doc said

"What is the other theory?" Lissa asked impatiently

"I believe Guardian Hathaway is pregnant." She said sure of herself

"WHAT!" I screamed "That is not possible."

"Are you sexually active, Rose?" She asked

"Well yeah, but it is not possible for me to be pregnant." I whispered

"If you are sexually active then it is possible." Doc said sounding irritated

"No, it is not possible because the only person I have had sex with is a dhampir." I explained

"Oh I see, Well then I'm afraid I may not be certain what is wrong with you." Doc said totally stunned she had been so sure of herself.

"Rose, it makes sense you being prrr…egg…nant…pregnant. I mean you haven't had your period since being shot. We thought it was because you lost so much blood. And don't pretend that the only person you have slept with is was just some random dhampir. We both know that you two are both one of a kind. You being brought back to life by me and then by yourself. And come on Dimitri is not a normal dhampir. I mean I'd brought him back from being Strigoi." Lissa lectured

"Ahh Now that changes things. Would you like me to get a pregnancy test." Doc said gleefully. I nodded I was to stunned and numb to talk.

Several minutes after that I found a pink plus sign on the stick. Lissa of course was ecstatic that she was going to be an aunt. I was still in shock. I was far enough along to get a sonograms it showed that I was a little over 3 months pregnant. I thought back to the second time I ever had sex with Dimitri in the hotel. It took me two weeks to tell Dimitri he was even more ecstatic than Lissa. Then on October 31, here came are baby girl after a very short labor of 2 hours. Mysterie Vasilisa Viktoria Hathaway Belikov 12 am 8 lbs. 6 oz. 12 in.

* * *

**I don't know the exact timeline for the books but it thought that Mysterie being born on Halloween would be cool. Hope you liked it I'll update next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here is chapter number two. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

We arrived in Baia at nine thirty at night we decided to get a hotel room and go to the Belikov house first thing in the morning. I felt Dimitri toss and turn all night. I couldn't tell if it was excitement or if he was scared. I woke up around seven I got dressed put on makeup and brushed my hair. Dimitri was quiet while we were walking to the house. I saw the house it was about nine when we started walking up the street. We walked up the yard and the porch. Dimitri knocked on the door. I heard someone moving inside.

Then Dimitri said "I can't do this. Roza you tell them. Meet me at the park tomorrow and tell me there reactions. Ok?" then he kissed my head and took off running down the street.

* * *

"What? Get back here! You chicken!" I screamed right when the door opened. I looked at the person on the other side it was Yeva. I smiled at her. She waved me inside.

"Into the living room." she said I followed

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"At Oksana and Mark's for breakfast." she said "Is it true?" she asked in a serious voice.

"Is what true?" I asked confused

"About Dimka. I dreamed but I just didn't understand. It is not possible is it?" she said softly her eyes pleading for answers

"You mean possible to change someone back to a dhampir or moroi after being changed into a strigoi?" I said she nodded

"Yes it is possible." I said. Yeva looked at me intensely

"Did you do it? Did you save Dimka?" She asked in a neutral voice I said

"No…" she frowned "I didn't but I found out how and my charge Lissa did. She saved him." Yeva smiled and stood up. She ran over and hugged me and kissed my head muttering her thanks in russian. I smiled.

"I knew you were special. When you came here all those years ago that is why I made sure you left." Yeva said

"Yeva, Vika does she hate me? After what I did." I asked her in a whisper

"No. No. Child" she said "After you left she was upset at the things she said to you she thought it was her fault you left. She confronted Sonya about what you said about the man being her child's father."

"Oh. What did Sonya say?" I asked intrigued

"She demanded to know who told her. When Vika said you. Vika had to tell about her relationship with him. And what you did in trusting zmey. We were grateful for what you did for her. Why would you trust that awful man?" She said referring to zmey. I smiled at her and said

"Zmey is my father." She gasped "Oh child I did not know I am sorry."

"Its ok I didn't know until after I left here." I laughed "When will they be back? Did Sonya have a boy or girl?" I asked

"Any minute they left at early this morning. She had a boy." She said Then I could hear people walking up the street. Yeva told me to hide in the kitchen and she would make everyone go into the living room so I could surprise them.

* * *

When I heard the front door close and then Yeva talking. I headed out of the kitchen. Yeva was saying

"I stayed behind today because I had a dream last night and I had to check it out." Everyone sighed "No no you will like this one." then she sat down. I took that as my signal to come in. I walked into the living room. Everyone stared at me and gasped then Viktoria ran and hugged me.

"Rose your back. I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it I was just upset. I understand that you were just protecting me." I laughed "We caught on huh"

"Rose thank you for protecting her back then." Mama Olena said smiling "Your Welcome" "Yes thank you Roza." Sonya said

"Why did you trust zmey?" Paul asked "Do you wanna tell them?" I said looking at Yeva she smiled yes.

"Zmey is Roza's father." They all gasped. I laughed. "Yea that was my reaction too when I found out. Vika I didn't leave because of what you said. I left because it was time for me to go I had a mission to do."

"Rose what was you mission?" Karolina said

"Well I came here to look for Dimitri. I was going to kill him." I said

"What!" they all yelled

"Don't worry I didn't. I did something else. I found a way to restore a strigoi back to a dhampir or moroi."

"That is not possible." Paul said acting all grown up. I smiled

"It is possible. If you have a spirit user and a stake infused with spirit."

"Did you do it?" Vika asked

"You know how I was shadow-kissed." they nodded "Well that means that my bond mate is a spirit user. After a month she learned how to infuse the stake then all we had to do was find Dimitri. It turned out not to be hard he kidnapped Lissa and Christian the next day. When we went to retrieve them Liss staked Dimka restoring him." I finished

"So Dimka is no longer a strigoi?" Mama Olena asked

"No he hasn't been a strigoi for almost six years" I said

"What! Why are you just now telling us?" Sonya yelled

"I thought you knew. I thought Dimka would have told you himself. I just found out that you didn't know last week. When I told him that Lissa ordered us to take a vacation and this is the only place I wanted to come too. He told me that you didn't know."

"So where is Dimka?" Paul asked I sighed "He was with me. But the right before Yeva opened the door he ran away telling me to tell you guys. I know killing twenty strigoi single handily no problem. Telling you guys he is alive he runs away like a big chicken." they chuckled

"Aunt Roza, why haven't you been to visit us?" Zoya asked I looked down at her she was so big she is five almost school age. She called me aunt. She reminded me of Mysterie.

"You remember me? Zoya" I said

"Mama has a photo album of you she tells me stories about you." she said

* * *

I looked up at Karolina she smiled and pointed to a photo album on the bookshelf. I walked over and grabbed it. I started looking at the pictures. They were some of my time here but others were of me growing up and then I froze. There were some of Dimitri and I a couple of different ones I had never seen before. They were of us practicing in the gym, and running the track, then hanging around the grounds, and the last one it was of the day of the field assignment when I took down Dimitri, Yuri, and Jean. I was straddling Dimitri with my practice stake over his heart we were looking into each others eyes. I looked up.

"Where did you get these? I haven't seen some of them." I asked

"We called St. Vladmir's." Yeva said "Talked to a guardian Alberta."

"That's how she knew." I exclaimed

"Knew what?" Mama Olena asked

"About me and Dimitri" I said

"What?"

"That we were together these were all at school of course Dimitri was supposed to be my mentor. Not my mentor/boyfriend. He is seven years older than me." I said

"Aunt Roza" I looked up to see a little boy around four or five years old

"Yes." I said thinking this must be Sonya's son

"Can you tell us about this picture we don't know that one." he said

"Yes. First you have to tell me your name. Tho." I said

"I'm Dimitri Hathaway Belikov but everyone calls me Mitya" He said

"Nice to meet you." I said he was named after me I thought. "Now which picture would you like to hear a story about." He pointed to the field assignment one of course.

I told the story about how it was the first day I beat Dimitri they were all so interested. I gave every detail. When I finished.

Mitya said "Yay! Go aunt Roza you kicked butt. I can't wait till I am as strong as you."

"Well, I have good news little buddy you won't have to wait long. She is a girl she is easy to beat." Paul said

"Oh really. I am, am I." I said "Yes you are." Paul said

"Care to a fight then little boy." I said "Yea game on." He said jumping up. We went outside it was around noon the sun was at its highest. Everyone came out to watch the fight. I heard Vika say he is in for it now. I smiled. We got ready. I nodded he smirked and said

"Any last words?"

I smiled "Yea. You do know who my charge is right?"

He shook his head no

I said "Lissa. Short for Vasilisa Dragomir. You know the Queen." His jaw dropped I heard the girls laugh at Paul's speechlessness. I motioned for him to take the first move.

I pinned him to the ground in less than a second. Vika was making bets. Paul wanted to go again. I beat him ten more times till he gave in. Mitya and Zoya cheered for me. I bowed.

"Aunt Roza are you really the guardian for the queen?" Zoya asked

"Yea I am Zoya that is why I couldn't come and visit you." I said

"Cool. Mama can I be a guardian like Aunt Roza?" she asked

Karolina didn't know what to say. When I had been here last Yeva was against girl guardians that is why none of the female Belikov's were guardians. Yeva spoke up "I change my attitude about women guardians I think that it is a noble thing."

"Yay I'm going to be a guardian like Aunt Roza!" Zoya yelled clapping her hands I laughed at her

"Aunt Roza will you teach me some moves?" Mitya asked "Me too!" Zoya said jumping up

"You have to ask your mothers." I said not sure how they would feel about it.

"Mama can we?" Mitya said looking at Sonya she sighed "Yes, Only because tomorrow is your birthday."

"Yay!" they yelled running over to me "What do we do?"

* * *

**I know this may have seemed fast. Let me know if you wanted me to do some scenes of Mysterie growing up. I don't know about you people but I am so excited for the VA movie to come out on February 14, 2014. I can't wait. They have recently put put a trailer you should all check it out. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 3 Follow, Favorite, Review. Please they make me happy. Also give suggestions about what you want to happen in the future. I have six of the chapters pre-written but I don't know what to do after that point. Here! You Go Read!**

**Chapter 3**

"First we stretch." I said

"Why?" Zoya asked

"So we don't hurt ourselves." I said we stretched for ten minutes

"Now what?" Mitya said

"We run up and down the street." I said

"Eww why" Zoya asked

I laughed "So you can get good stamina. It means so you can run really fast. Everyday you run as many laps as you are old and you want to time yourself to see if you get faster as time goes on. It was the first thing Dimka had me do. He made me run every morning and night for a month." I said taking off running down the street. Zoya and Mitya followed. I was a lot faster than them I finished four laps every time they finished one. I sat down when I had finished my laps.

"You are very fast!" Zoya said out of breath when she had finished her laps. When Mitya caught up he said "What now?" I stuck out my hand and said "Punch it." He did. I smiled his form was horrible. I showed him how to stand.

"You punch like this. Vika come here. Stick out your hand. I'm not going to punch you hard." I said. I showed the kids how to punch and then they took turns punching my and Vika's hands.

I showed them a how to do a jab, hook, cross, and an uppercut punch. Then we moved to kicks. I taught them how to do a front kick, a side kick, a roundhouse kick, a back kick, a crescent kick, a stomp kick, and an axe kick.

They practiced for a while I would call out the name of a punch or kick and they would have to do it. After a while of practice Mama Olena called "Mitya, Zoya lunch time." They protested "Aww do we have too." I stepped in so they wouldn't argue I told them "We are done for the day." "But Aunt Roza. We don't wanna be done." Zoya whined

"The best guardians know when it is time to stop and rest. They also do not talk back and argue with their superiors"

"What is a superior?" Mitya asked

"An adult. Like your mother, or Mama Olena, or Yeva, and especially your teachers. You don't talk back. When they tell you to do something you do it. Understand?" I said

They just stared at me I said "Do you understand!" I said in a loud demanding voice sounding like Alberta.

"Yes Aunt Roza!" They said back "Good now go wash your hands and eat." I said "You address people as sir, ma'am, or guardian. And if I hear of any problems. I will not teach you anything else. Got it!" They nodded and ran in side.

* * *

Once they went inside I walked over and sat on the porch next to Vika and Paul.

"Rose?" Vika asked

"Yeah" I said

"Can you train me I wanna become a guardian." she said

"Me too?" Paul chimed in

"Yeah no problem. Me and Dimka can train you guys this summer. I mean till you go back to school Paul." He made a face when I mentioned school. "Vika I can train you but what about when I leave? What will you do then?" Vika shrugged "I don't know" she said

"Well you could come live at court and I could train you till you were ready to take up a charge." I said

"Really!" Her face lit up "I could."

"Yeah no problem. I mean me and Dimitri even have an extra bedroom. You may want a stereo or headphones tho." I said sheepishly

"Why?" She asked confused

"We can be pretty loud sometimes." I said smiling

"Ohh eww yeah ok." She said catching on. "Gross alright."

Then Yeva, Mama Olena, Karolina, and Sonya came outside laughing. We looked at them.

"Rose what did you say to them they are being polite." Mama Olena asked

"I just told them that the best guardians don't talk back to their superiors and to talk to them with respect." I said

"She more like demanded that they do it and told them that if they didn't she wouldn't teach them anymore." Paul said snickering

"It doesn't matter if they are being good." Sonya said

"Rose thank you." Karolina said

"For what?" I said

"Inspiring Zoya. To tell you the truth I wanted more for her than this life and because of you I think she can see that it is possible for her to get it." Karolina said hugging me

"No problem. She could be really good if Dimitri and I train her. Especially with that Belikov blood in her. When she starts school." I said smiling at her she frowned

"She starts school in the fall. Mitya too. They are both five."

"As long as she is a good student with good teachers at school she could go far."

"Well the school teachers may be a problem." Paul said

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

He said "They suck. They don't really teach us anything. They stand there and let us socialize all year-long."

"Really well that's a problem. They won't get anywhere with teachers like that." I said

"To bad you couldn't be her teacher all year-long." Vika said

"Wait that may be possible." I said standing up to go use the phone they all stared at me in confusion.

* * *

"Hello. Queen Vasilisa speaking." I heard Lissa answer

"Liss its Rose." I said

"Rose how is it? I miss you." She said all excited

"It is good Liss. I miss you too. I want to talk to you about something tho." I said

"What is it? Rose." She said intrigued

"Well you said something about wanting to start-up a class at St. Vlads for spirit. With you and Adrian and Sonya teaching it. Having all spirit users start coming there to learn."

"Yeah Rose I still want to. I mean I wanted to start-up classes for each element with Mia and Jill teaching water. Christian teaching fire. And some other people teaching earth and air. I think it would be a good thing to do. Why are you asking about it?" She said confused

"Because I want you to do it. So I can go teach guardian stuff." I said

"What? Rose, why do you want to teach?" She said even more confused

"Dimitri's niece and nephew's school really sucks and I want to teach them." I explained

"Ok Rose I will call St. Vlads and get everything organized. What is the name of the school there so I can have people go and check it out to see what I need to do to change its suckyness." She said I laughed at her use of the word sucky.

"St. Basil's" I said "Thank You Liss. I miss you. Love you." I said

"No Problem Rose Love you too. And miss you too. Even Christian misses you he said so last night. Bye." She said

"Tell fire boy that I miss him too. Bye Liss" I said hanging up

I turned around and headed back out to the porch everyone was still where I left them.

"What was that about?" Viktoria asked

"I think I solved the school problem." I said

"Who did you call?" Paul asked

"Lissa." I answered

"What about the school thing? What did you do?" Karolina asked

"I am going to become a teacher." I said

"What! Roza you can't leave your charge. Even for Mitya." Sonya said

"I'm not going to let me explain. Lissa is going to start class for each element. Since spirit is not that common she is going to teach it herself. So since we are going to be living on campus I am going to teach guardian training." I explained

"At St. Basil's?" Mama Olena asked

"No at my old school. St. Vladmirs in the U.S." I said

"How does that benefit us?" Yeva said "We live here."

"I know. But Liss is still going to be Queen so we can't be to far away from court. If you are ok with it they can go to school at St. Vlads. I already got them accepted." I said

"Really Rose you went to all this trouble for them." Karolina said almost crying

"Yes of course they are my family. I want what is best for them. I also have Lissa checking out St. Basil's." I said "So what do you think can they go?"

"Yes I would let Zoya go anywhere with you." Karolina said hugging me and crying

"Mitya too." Sonya exclaimed running over and squeezing me. I looked over at Paul and Vika they both looked upset.

"Paul you can come too. You are my nephew too." I said walking over to him His face lit up.

"Really!" he exclaimed

"Yes I'm sorry I didn't mean for the offer to seem like you weren't included." He jumped up and hugged me I laughed

"And Vika you can still come. I will still have time to train you." I said

She smiled "Awesome thanks Roza" She said Yeva was smiling

"Did you dream this?" I asked

"No, young one I did not. I was just thinking how glad I was that Dimka met you and gave you his heart. You are the best thing that could have happened to this family." She then walked over and hugged me. I was speechless. I hugged her back then my stomach rumbled. Everyone stared at me. Then burst out laughing. We went inside so I could eat.

* * *

**Please Fav. Follow. Comment. Make Suggestions. and Review. They make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Love ya Hope to see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Great to be back. Thanks to all the people who have read my story. You make me feel happy. Hope you enjoy. Bye.**

**Chapter 4**

We heard Zoya and Mitya taking in the living room.

"I'm going to be a better guardian than you." Mitya said

"No way! I'm going to be better than you. I can't wait to go to St. Basil's!" She exclaimed

Karolina smiled "Watch this." She whispered walking into the living room.

"Zoya I have some good news." She said in a happy voice

"What? What is it? Mama." Zoya said jumping up and down with excitement

"Your are not going to St. Basil's." Karolina said

"What! But mama I wanna be a guardian. I'm gonna be better than Mitya. That is not good news. That is bad news very bad news." she exclaimed very upset. Mitya said

"Haha told you I would be better." I was so shocked when Zoya turned around and just punched him right in the nose. Mitya fell to the ground with a bloody and most likely broken nose.

"Mama!" Mitya screamed

Sonya walked in having watched the thing and said

"Mitya you're not going to St. Basil's either."

"NO! MAMA! I'm sorry I'll be good! I promise." he shouted blood covering his face and hands.

"Mama why can't I go to St. Basil's" Zoya asked calmly Sonya was holding a towel and ice to Mitya's nose.

"Because your going to go to a special school." Karolina said

"What special school?" She asked very interested

"It is called St. Vladmir's" Karolina said

"Mama you have told me about that school. I remember its name. Why do I know it?" she said then it clicked "Thats Aunt Rose's school!" she exclaimed

"Yep Aunt Rose is going to be your teacher." Karolina said smiling at me.

"Yay!" Zoya screamed running over to me so I scooped her up and hugged her

"Mama me too?" Mitya asked Sonya nodded he jumped up and down excited.

I set Zoya down and went to grab some food. We hung-out for the rest of the day. Around nine Vika told me I could stay in Dimitri old room again.

* * *

I went to bed happy but I didn't sleep well. It has been five and a half years since I had spent a night by myself I was so used to Dimitri sleeping next to me. I tossed and turned all night long. Finally around 2 in the morning I gave up and went down stairs. Yeva was awake.

"Couldn't sleep either young one." she said

"Nope not without Dimitri besides me." I said sitting on the couch with a sigh. She smiled at me. We sat there making small talk till around four. I stood up and said

"I'm going to wake Paul and Vika up to run laps they want me to train them."

She laughed "Extra early good make them run double what you do."

I went to Vika's room first "Viktoria get up." I said then I continued over to Paul's room "Paul get up."

"No it is still dark outside." he said rolling over

"Get up now if you want me to train you." I said

"No I'm going back to sleep." he said yawning

"Do not make me get a bucket." I said

"Go ahead and get a bucket there is one by the back door next to the hose." He said sleepily. I smiled he shouldn't have told me that. I walked back downstairs. Yeva looked over smiling but when she saw it was only me she frowned.

"I didn't give up. I will get them out of bed and it is going to be funny." I explained then I walked out to the back porch and grabbed the hose. I walked back inside Yeva laughed. I asked her to turn it on for me when I made it to Paul's room she said she would. I walked back to Paul's room.

"Paul this is your last warning." I said "Get up now or you will regret it." He didn't even move so I signaled to Yeva to turn it on. It came rushing out freezing cold water. Paul was out of bed in a second.

"Ahhh…cold stop it…what the…ROSE!" He screamed

"Well now that your up go get dressed so we can start your training." I said walking out of his room and into Vika's. She was still in bed.

"Vika get up or I will turn the hose on on you" I said slyly

"No you won't" she said rolling over and looking at me her eyes narrowed when she saw the hose aimed at her. Paul walked past the room soaking wet headed for the bathroom.

"Yes she will." he said

"I'm up!" Vika squealed jumping out of bed

"Good you have five minutes both of you." I said walking downstairs. I put the hose away and then Paul and Vika came downstairs. Yeva was laughing at them. They scowled. We went outside it was about five in the morning now.

"Ok 8 laps around Baia." I said

"What!" Vika exclaimed

"Well usually it is 4 but since we are late getting started we have to add more." I said sheepishly "On your Mark, Get Set, GO!" We took off running. They were slow I was only going to do four laps because I was in shape. I lapped them twice when I finished my fourth they were only on their second. I went back inside and started helping Yeva with breakfast. Around six thirty Mama Olena came downstairs.

* * *

"Where is Paul and Vika? And why is the hallway and Paul's room wet?" she asked

"Don't worry Paul will clean it when he finishes his laps." I said

"Rose went to wake them up for the start of their training and they wouldn't get up so we turned the hose on them." Yeva said

"Hahaha Go Rose." Mama Olena said I bowed then Vika and Paul walked inside out of breath.

"We did our laps. How did you finish so fast? I only saw you lap me twice." Vika said getting a drink of water.

"I only did four laps." I said winking at her

"What. Thats not fair." Paul said

"It is fair water boy. Dimka didn't even run with me till after the first couple of weeks of training." I said Paul started to trump away.

"ununh water boy you have a mess to clean upstairs." I said

"You are the one that turned the hose on!" He said getting angry

"Yes I am because you asked me to teach you but then disrespected me when I tried." I said

"You made it. You clean it." he spat

"Paul a good guardian respect their superiors. When they tell them to do something you do it. Aunt Roza is trying to help. Why are you being mean?" Zoya said coming down the stairs with Karolina and Sonya.

Paul looked at Zoya speechless and went up the stairs. I looked over at Zoya.

"You sound like one of Dimitri when he would give me one of his zen speeches." I said smiling at her

"When is Uncle Dimka gonna be here?" She asked everyone looked at me

"I'm not sure he said he would be around and find me." I said honestly

"How about you go get Mitya for breakfast and I will take you to the park and we can work on guardian moves. While everyone else sets up for Mitya's party." I said sweetly

"Ok!" she said running back up the stairs. When the kids were done eating we set off for the park. Mitya's nose was bruised and broken both eyes were black too. He looked like a raccoon. We arrived at the park. The other mothers were all staring at me confused at who I was.

"Can we practice? Please Guardian Roza." Mitya said

"Yes and you can call me Aunt Roza not Guardian Roza." I said.

* * *

Mitya and Zoya took turns practicing. We caught the attention of some of the other children they slowly made their way over to us to sit down and watch. Then I heard

"Rose?" I turned around to see Mark with a baby around one in his arms. "Mark, how are you?"

"Good." he said

"Mitya, Zoya go play for a bit. We will practice more later." I said they ran off with their friends.

"Who is this little girl?" I asked making faces at the baby in his arms.

"Nastya. Short for Anastasia" He said smiling at the baby

"She is adorable. Is she your only kid." I asked

"No, we have 5 altogether and Oksana is pregnant again." He smiled

"Where are they?" I asked He pointed out a boy around four and said " Dema short for Damien" then he pointed out twin girls around three "Katya, short for Catherine and Liza short for Elizabeth" then he pointed out a boy around two "Misha, short for Michael" He said.

"They are all adorable." I said then my nausea hit my stomach and I felt all prickly. Strigoi were around. Not far away.

**Oh, No Really hoped you liked it Love ya good-bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continued... Love you guys. Review. Follow. Fav. Comment. Suggest. Dream. Wish. Learn. Be Happy. Live Life. Go. Read. The. New. Chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mark where is the safest place to hide with only on entrance." I said He looked at me confused

"The church cellar. Across the street." He said pointing

"Get everyone. There Now. There is a strigoi around here. Where is Oksana?" I said quickly

His face dropped he then said on her way to help set up Mitya's party.

"Is there a town drill for a strigoi attack?" I asked

"Yes. Ringing the church bell." he said

"Go do it NOW!" I yelled running over to Mitya and Zoya I picked them up.

They yelped because I startled them. The mothers around stared at me.

"There is a strigoi. Around here get to the church cellar now." They quickly grabbed their kids and ran to the church. I ran over and told Mitya and Zoya to stay with the other parents.

"Rose!" Mark said running up to me

"What?" I said looking around

"I can't find Katya." He said

"She probably ran home scared Mark." I said trying to calm him down. He looked at me "You don't understand she full-blooded Moroi." I looked at him confused

"It is part of the bond. We can have both children dhampir and moroi. All the girls have been moroi."

"Go ring the bell. I will find Katya." he ran up the church stairs when the nausea hit me again. They were at least five minutes away. I kept walking around then I saw Katya she was sitting under the playground crying.

I ran over to her she started to crawl away. I said "Katya my name is Roza I am a guardian your daddy sent me to look for you."

She stared at me "How do I know that for sure."

I turned and lifted up my hair to show her all my marks. She gasped and crawled to me I picked her up and started to walk back to the church. Mark came running out he grabbed Katya and thanked me then went to head back inside.

I said "Mark use the bond where is Oksana." He stood still for a minute and then said "She is at the Belikova's." his eyes were starting to tear up. "She is safe now. Get to safety."

* * *

The town was like a ghost town I was the only one not hidden away. They were here I felt them at least five no more than ten. I grabbed my stake off my belt and positioned myself by the church doors. And thought here they come. They came into town and headed straight towards me.

Three men two women slowly stalked towards me. Then one male lunged forward I dodged and staked him in the heart from behind. When I pulled my stake out a female lunged I kicked her in the stomach and she stumbled into a male and they fell. I lunged and staked the other female that hadn't made a move yet. The one female that I kicked got up and lunged towards again I jumped and did two back flips in the air then landed on her back and staked her.

A male punched me in the stomach I stumbled and then punched him in the face and scratched him with the stake he screamed. I staked him. The last one put up a fight but was still no match for me. He did get a few good hits to my face that would definitely bruise later. I confused him by doing some cartwheels around him. I was glad that Lissa suggested that we learn gymnastics a couple of years ago she was right it does help with my fighting. When I stopped I staked him so fast that he couldn't do anything about it.

I took my place again. Five more came I took them down with only one blow to my right eye. Holy crap I thought. I was tired but I stayed where I was thinking of all the children. They got a couple of good blows on me. But I still managed to kill them all.

Only one left I thought to myself. He was strong and fast. His blonde hair was bringing up memories. It was Nathan the strigoi that changed Dimitri. I had just killed 9 strigoi I was very tired Nathan hit me right in the nose I flew backwards and hit my head on the stones of the church and pretended to black out. I waited for him to turn his back and then moments later I jumped up a little woozy and charged him staking him right in the back. When I was sure he was dead I pulled my stake out and made sure that there wasn't anymore. Nope no nausea.

* * *

I walked over to the church cellar and opened the doors some of the women screamed. Mitya and Zoya ran over to me and hugged my legs.

"Aunt Roza your ok" they said tears streaming down their faces.

"Yes I'm fine. The strigoi are dead. But I in courage you that if you are leaving the cellar before the alchemist arrive that you make sure to cover the children's eyes. The bodies are scattered all over the square." I said all the women stared at me wide-eyed.

"Aunt Roza your bleeding." Zoya said looking at her hands after she hugged me.

"That happens sometimes when you fight and kill ten strigoi by yourself honey." I said "Lets go home."

"Rose wait for me. Oksana is at your house." Mark said coming forward with all of his children following. We took some old covers and ripped them into blindfolds for the children. Then I lead all the women and children out past the bodies. When Mark and the kids were out we headed home. My head was hurting a lot but I didn't show it. When we got to the end of out street I let Zoya and Mitya take off their blind folds. I then realized that on the front of their bodies were covered in dry blood from hugging me. As we approached the house. The women ran outside.

"Mitya!" Sonya yelled

"Zoya!" Karolina yelled

"Your covered in blood are you alright?" Karolina said looking over her daughter

"Yea mama it is not mine I got it from hugging Aunt Roza after she killed the strigoi."

"Mark! Children!" Oksana called running and hugging them.

I smiled at the reunion. I didn't even realize how dizzy I had gotten until I fell to my knees.

"Rose!" Vika shouted running over to me

"Rose! Are you alright?" she said helping me up

"Yes I'm just dizzy." I said playing it off.

"I need to use the phone. I have to call Sydney." I said walking inside

"Hello." I heard her say.

"Sydney it is Rose. Listen I'm in Baia." I said

"Rose! Why are you back in Russia?" She said

"I was visiting the Belikov's. Anyhow we just had a strigoi attack. Tell your friends there is ten of them dead in Baia in the town square." I said she gasped

"10 Rose are you ok? Do I need to send Adrian?" She said worried

"No. No. I'm fine. Bye Syd. Ill see you when I get back to the U.S." I said hanging up. I turned around and got dizzy again.

Vika steadied me before I fell. "Thanks" I said

"Come on you need to change and take a shower." She said helping me upstairs. She helped me strip off the bloody clothes. I didn't even care. That I was naked. I got in the shower and scrubbed the stream of blood coming off me was never-ending. Vika stayed in the bathroom if I got dizzy. After twenty minutes I got out. Vika had grabbed my bag of clothes. I got dressed into a comfy pair of sweats and one of Dimitri's shirts. Vika helped me down stairs and on to the coach.

The children were all upstairs playing in Zoya and Mitya's room's with Paul as guard.

"Rose how did you know they were coming?" Mark asked me

"I always have been able too. They turn my stomach and make me feel all prickly." I murmured feeling really tired I touched my head it was still hurting. I closed my eyes and that was it I blacked out.

* * *

I heard people talking.

"Mark how many were there?" someone asked

"10" he replied

"Oh my. She killed them all by herself?" another voice said

"Yes" He sighed "I lost Katya in the shuffle to get everyone to the cellar. Rose went and found her."

"Reminded me to thank her" Oksana said I sighed and turned over.

"She should be waking up soon." she said "I healed her. She lost a lot of blood from that head wound." Then Vika walked into the room.

"Is she awake yet?" she asked

"No not yet." Mark said

"Yes she is." I said opening my eyes "I was just listening to you guys talk about me." I smiled

"Rose you scared me." Vika said

"Sorry, I didn't know Nathan hit me so hard into the wall." I said

"Nathan?" Mark asked

"The blonde strigoi at the bottom of the stairs."

"Oh." Karolina said still confused

"He was in the battle at St. Vlads all those years ago. He almost killed me till Dimitri came and kicked his ass." I said smiling at the thought. When the front door burst open I was on my feet fast.

"Oh No."

* * *

**See you next week. Love you. Have a good week. Hint next chapter is what you all have been asking for.**


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

**Sorry its late I went to go see Catching Fire and just got around to updating.**

**Oooh. What's gonna happen? How about we find out.**

**Chapter 6**

Then the front door opened with a bang and someone ran inside. It was Dimitri. I jumped up off the couch and met him halfway in the living room.

"Roza you killed them all didn't you." He said taking my head in his hands

"Of course Comrade. I was at the park to meet you. Where were you?" I said looking into his eyes.

"I was in Novosibirsk." he said "I had somethings to do."

"You were looking for Nathan weren't you?" I said he didn't say anything his eyes told me.

"Well you wasted your time because he was on his way here. He was the leader of this raid." I sighed

"How do you know?" Mama Olena asked I forgot that anyone else was here.

"Because they were here for me. Because I killed Galina five years ago. Nathan was the strigoi that turned Dimitri." Everyone gasped.

"Comrade. I killed him." I said smiling

"Of course you did." He said picking me up and twirling me around I laughed he set me back down and kissed me long and hard.

* * *

"Ah hello." Someone said. We broke apart I saw Dimitri go red.

"Dimka." Mama Olena said

"Mama" He said she ran over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your back." She murmured I smiled as Dimitri went around the room hugging his family.

"This is Oksana and Mark they are the ones that told me about Robert and that it was possible to save you." I said pointing to them "They are also shadow-kissed like me and Liss were."

"Rose about that. When I was healing you, you showed me that you were no longer shadow-kissed how is that possible?" Oksana asked

"We aren't really sure. All we know is that I got shot saving Lissa from Tasha's bullet. And when I woke up days later. No more bond." I explained

"Oh mama we heard about something like that. It was at the queen king thingy." Sonya said

"Yeah two fugitives came in with information leading them to find out who killed the last queen." Karolina added

"And the chick pulled out a gun and shot at a royal but her guardian jumped in front of it." Vika said

Dimitri started chuckling at his sisters. They then realized that it was me.

"Rose you were the one that got shot." Mama Olena she gasped in horror

"Yep. She shot at Liss and that is not allowed to happen. I was also the fugitive that found out who killed the last queen the bitch that shot me framed me for the murder of the queen. She was also Lissa's boyfriend's aunt. Lissa's boyfriend Christian is Dimitri's charge." I said

"Wow!" Vika said

* * *

"Yeah, we still don't even know if Roza died. Nobody healed her but she literally was shot in her heart. She had surgery and woke up a few days later. Healing herself. She always has to go against all odds cheating death twice." Dimitri said smiling down at me.

"Duh. Comrade, there is nobody like me." I said

"Or another theory is that Mysterie healed her." Dimitri added

"Mysterie? Is that a person or like a mystery healed her?" Vika said

"Well sort of both" Dimitri said

"I do believe we have a birthday to celebrate." I said

"Who's birthday?" Dimitri asked

"You will find out." I said

"Kids come on down." I hollered up the stairs they all came rushing down the stairs. Paul bringing up the rear carrying Nastya and Misha. I felt Dimitri stiffen next to me at the site of all the children.

"Don't worry five of them are Mark and Oksana's" I whispered he relaxed some. Paul handed the kids to Mark and looked up and saw Dimitri by my side. His face lit up and he ran over and hugged Dimitri. I laughed.

"Uncle Dimitri!" Zoya yelled running over to us she jumped up into my arms. Dimitri looked confused I explained

"Comrade, this is Zoya Belikova. Karolina's daughter."

"Nice to meet you." He said

"Did you see all the strigoi Aunt Roza killed? She is awesome. I can't wait to practice. She taught me some moves. I broke Mitya's nose. Did you know Aunt Roza is going to be my teacher at school." Zoya said totally excited.

"I did see them and yes she is amazing. I did not know she was going to be your teacher. Why did you break Mitya's nose?" Dimitri asked

"He made fun of me." She said pouting

"Mitya come on over." I said he slowly walked over to us

"Dimitri this is Dimitri Hathaway Belikov, Sonya's son. He is also the birthday boy." I said smiling at Mitya.

"Happy birthday!…" he said unsure what to call him "Mitya" I whispered "Mitya" he finished.

* * *

I continued training Vika Dimitri took over training Paul. We all took turns practicing with Zoya and Mitya. The past two weeks just flew by. Tomorrow Lissa and Mysterie would arrive and the family still didn't know about her.

"Mama Olena" I said

"Yes Rose"

"I just wanted to tell you that a friend of mine is going to visit for a couple of days." I added

"Alright dear. Your friends are always welcome here." she gushed

Lissa and Myst should be here soon I thought. I missed my baby. I looked out the window and saw them getting out of a car. Myst was wearing a cute little sapphire dress her hair all curled. Lissa had dressed her up. I opened the front door and beckoned them into the foyer.

"Myst!" I shouted

She turned around and ran into my arms.

"Mama, I missed you. But I really do like school and Guardian Alberta is really nice. You and Papa are better teachers tho." she said

"Well honey, how would you feel if I told you that your dad and I are going to become teachers at your school." I whispered in her ear.

"Really. Really. Mama. That would be amazing and awesome." She squealed

"Well I'm glad because I am going to be your elementary teacher and your dad is going to be the high school teacher." I said

"What about Aunt Lissa is she going to teach me more about spirit?" Mysterie asked. We believe when I was shot that Myst absorbed the bond and while it grew with her it made her able to control spirit too.

"Yes honey I am going to teach you too." Lissa said smiling at her.

"Come on girl, How was camp? Did you pass? What did Alberta say?" I said very quickly to my daughter.

"It was awesome, Mama. I loved it! Alberta said that I was just like you but with Papa's self-control and that the kids that make me mad or irritate me only get broken jaws half as often." Mysterie beamed I laughed.

"Did you pass? Baby." I asked

"Yes, Mama I was the only one in my class."

"Rose, who are you talking to?" Vika asked walking out of the living room.

"Vika, this is Lissa and Mysterie. Lissa, Viktoria Dimitri's sister. Mysterie this is your Aunt Vika." I said setting Myst down.

"Aunt?" Vika exclaimed looking very confused.

"Vika, what is taking so long?" Dimitiri questioned walking into the foyer.

"PAPA!" Mysterie screamed launching herself at Dimitri.

"My Mysterie." He laughed picking her up.

"What is going on out here?" Mama Olena asked "Oh Hello, Dimitri, Viktoria,, don't keep are guest standing in the foyer." She exclaimed

We walked into the living room. Everyone stared at us. Zoya and Miyta's eyes grew wide at the sight of a new kid.

"Make introductions young one." Yeva said smiling

"Oh Yeah, Lissa this is Dimitri's mom, Mama Olena, and his grandmother, Yeva, and his sisters Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina. Karolina is Paul and Zoya's mom, Sonya is Miyta's mom. Everyone one this is Lissa my charge." They gasped

"Aunt Roza your charge is the queen, right?" Zoya asked running up to us.

"Yes, Zoya she is." I said

"Then that means you are the queen." Zoya said looking at Lissa

"I am" Lissa said sweetly

"Cool. Who are you?" Miyta asked walking up and pointing to Mysterie.

"I am Mysterie." she smiled while Dimitri sat her down next to her cousin.

"I'm Zoya and this is Miyta. Why are you here?" Zoya said

"Aunt Lissa brought me to drop me off to my mama and papa." She replied

"Who is your mama and papa?" Mitya asked Mysterie pointed to me and Dimitri. Everyone gasped again.

"Your daughter. You have a daughter." Karolina said astonished

"How old is she?" Sonya said flabbergasted

"She will be five on halloween." I said smiling at Mysterie

"No wonder you were so good with are children." Sonya said

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mama Olena asked

"She asked us if she could tell you herself." Dimitri said

"Who is the father?" Karolina asked

"Dimitri" I replied

"Wait, Dimitri" Sonya said "But you are both dhampirs."

"But it is not that simple. I am ex-strigoi and Roza is ex-shadow-kissed." Dimitri said grinning

"So I have two grandsons and two granddaughters." Mama Olena gushed.

"Why didn't you bring her with you?" Vika asked

"I was at a two-week camp for kids to get early admissions into school. If you have questions about me I would appreciate it if you would ask me and not act like I am unable to answer them myself." Mysterie sneered

"Mysterie watch your tone!" I snapped

"Sorry, I don't like it when adults try to belittle me just because I am a kid. You were a kid once."

"Lissa, stop teaching her big words!" I exclaimed Lissa and Myst laughed and high-five. Dimitri chuckled too.

"Myst go show Zoya and Miyta what you learned at camp." I said pushing them outside. They ran out the door when Dimitri shouted after her

"Show them! Do not hurt them! No broken bones or blood!" Mysterie spun around real fast

"But PAPA that's no fun!" She whined

"Mysterie Vasilisa Viktoria Hathaway-Belikov!" He said sternly

"Fine!" she huffed and stomped off

"She is such a little Rose!" Lissa laughed

* * *

"Liss, what did Alberta say?" I said grabbing Lissa's hand s and dragging her over to the couch and sitting down.

"She said that Myst is the perfect little combination of you two and that she is going to be a great guardian." Liss smiled

"We already know that. Did she pass?" Dimitri butted in.

"She was the only kid that did pass. Alberta said that she has your attitude and sarcasm but Dimitri's self-control."

"Wow she must be talented then." Vika exclaimed

"Well how could she not be look at her parents." I said pointing at me and Dimitri

"Am I wrong but I sense that Mysterie manifest a power?" Yeva asked looking intrigued

"Spirit" I chimed "We believe she took it from my when I was shot. And that she absorbed mine and Lissa's bond. We think that is why we are no longer shadow-kissed."

* * *

**See you soon? You know the drill by now.**


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.**

**I'm back. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7**

"Wait? Is Mysterie a Dhampir or Moroi?" Viktoria asked

"She is a Dhampir, but she is like a Moroi because she can control an element." Lissa said

Everyone had a confused look on their face. It was sort of funny.

I then added "We don't understand it either. We just know that it is true."

"Lissa did anything else happen?" Dimitri asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah. It happened again she woke up a couple of nights ago screaming about Rose being hurt by some Strigoi. It took me forever to calm her down."

Dimitri and I shared a look. Myst sometimes get dreams/visions of the future or the present while it is happening. It had only happened maybe five times but it scared us. Lissa picking up on the look.

"Rose, What have you not told me?"

Dimitri and I were looking at each other trying to figure out how to tell Lissa about the Strigoi attack.

"Lissa, do not freak out on me when I tell you this." I said looking into her eyes "A day or so after I arrived I took the kids to the park. Then I had the feeling. You know the one i am talking about."

"Rose not Strigoi" Lissa said trying to stand up but I had put my hands on her shoulders to hold her down.

"Yes Lis Strigoi. They had heard that I was back in Russia and they came after me for killing Galina. Nathan was at the head of it. Anyway I fought all of them and killed them. Nathan was the last one left and I was tired he knocked me into a wall and a gashed my head pretty badly."

"WHAT! ROSE! Why did you not tell me I would have come and healed you. How was I not informed of this I am the Queen. But it is you we are talking about who did you call to get it swept under the rug.? Let me see it! I can not believe you did not tell me!" Lissa said rambling "I told Myst that if that had actually happened that I would have known. I unintentionally lied to her ROSE."

"Lissa calm down! I did not need you to heal me because Oksana did and I thought that the Alchemist would have informed you about the attack. I played it by the books this time I found the safest place and told only dhampirs and they got all the humans and dhamps to safety. Then called Syd and told her to get a hold of the alchemist in this neck off the woods and tell them what went down. I did not sweep it under the rug, but if Dad found out he could have."

I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at us enjoying the show.

"Anyway what about Myst was she okay?" I said

"Yes, and I remembered to analyze her aura this time I had never seen anything like it before today it was this most beautiful aqua blue color." Lissa said in awe

"Before today what do you mean?" Dimitri spoke up

"Yeva she has the same aura. Rose you said before that Yeva could see things in dreams that she was like a seer." Lissa said All heads turned to Yeva.

"My gift is genetic. My great-grandmother had it too. It skips two generations." she replied smiling.

"So you are saying that Mysterie has not only the gift of being the only known dhampir that was born from two dhampirs and is a dhampir that can control an element but that she also has a gift to see the future." Sonya asked questioningly

"Yes" Dimitri answered

"That is one special little girl Dimka. You are going to have to protect her." Olena said

* * *

A couple of hours later we were outside watching Myst teach her cousins some new moves. When we heard some little feet running up the road. We all looked to see Mark and Oksana walking down the street with their clan. Myst stopped giving instructions to Miyta and looked at the newcomers.

"Hi I'm Mysterie." Myst said sticking out her hand and giving a guardian bow.

"Hello Mysterie. I am Mark and this is Oksana and my children; Dema, Katya, Liza, Misha, and Nastya." Mark said taking her hand and giving her a bow, Dema followed suit.

"How old are you?" Myst asked Dema

"He is 4." the twins said at the same time.

"No, I am 4 and 3/4 my birthday is next month." he argued

"What" Katya said

"Ever" Liza said finishing her sister's word

We chuckled at them.

"Guys come look at the new moves Myst taught us." Zoya yelled All the kids ran over to watch. except Misha and Nastya we put them in a play pin to watch and play but keep out of trouble.

* * *

"Mark, Oksana. I want you to meet my charge Lissa." I called waving them over and pointing to Lissa. They walked over and said hello and shook hands.

"Lissa, Oksana and mark are shadow-kissed." Dimitri commented

Lissa started to jump up and down with excitement.

"I have so many questions. Can I ask you some?" She gushed

"Yes, I have a few for you too." Oksana answered walking over next to Lissa

"Mark it is hard to believe that is the Queen isn't it." Karolina joked

"Yes, it is hard to believe that, that young girl has changed so much in our world. Making it so much better. That my family could come out of living in shame. Starting Moroi fighting and tons more." Mark remarked

* * *

"Papa!" Dema yelled running over to us.

"What Damien?" Mark asked

"Zoya, Miyta, and Myste are not going to St. Basils. I am not going to have any friends." He whined

Mark looked at us confused.

"Dema go play and let me talk to the adults okay."

"The children are going to St. Valdmirs in the U.S. It is my old school. Dimitri and I are going to be teacher's starting in the fall. Lissa is going to start teaching spirit classes and have other main elemental fighting classes." I said to Mark

"Oh" he said unsure of how to respond

"If you and Oksana would like your children could come to school there." Lissa said walking up smiling and looking between Mark and Oksana who was next to her. Oksana and Mark were looking at each other I could tell that Oksana was talking to him through the bond and then using her power to read his responses. After a few seconds the finally said

"Are sure it is okay for him to go too?" Lissa shook her head saying

"I am the Queen they will listen to me on this it is a simple admission thing."

* * *

The rest of the day went by peacefully. Dimtri, Myst and I would be leaving in about two to three weeks. Lissa was leaving a couple of days after the fourth of July. Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Eddie, Mia, Sonya, Mikhail, my mother and father were all coming down for the fourth. Alberta and Hans were coming as extra guardians. since we have seven Moroi and only five dhampir that are guardians coming and considering that Lissa is the queen and Jill a princess the more protection the better.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter than usual but with the holidays i did not have a lot of time to write. See you next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.

I am sorry about missing last week things got very hectic in my life. Anyway here you go.

Chapter 8

Everything is going very well. We are all enjoying spending time with Dimitri's family.

Even Lissa she and Oksana are always talking about spirit and Lissa is trying to teach her how to walk in dreams. She finally accomplished that task about three years ago. While in exchange Oksana is teaching her how to do her mind reading thing.

I don't know if it is the practicing of using spirit she is doing or if it is because of the time change but she has been acting funny the last couple of days.

She thinks that I haven't noticed but I have. I mean come on it is me we are talking about and I know her to well not to notice.

Mysterie is loving hanging out with her cousins and new friend Dema. She is ecstatic that they are all going to school together. We they have already requested to be roommates.

I have hung out with my "sisters" it has been fun. We went shopping, to the movies, took the kids to the park, and some party the other night. It was like we were normal teenagers or something just having fun living a simple life. It reminded me of when Lissa and I were on the run from the academy life could seem so simple at times like the secret world that we know of didn't even exist.

Dimitri enjoys being home. I can tell he missed it a lot. We both especially missed the _ bread that Mama Olena makes.

"Are you guy's ready to go yet?" Dimtri asked on the other side of the door.

I groaned while straightening Myst's hair. Myst laughed at me.

"In a minute Papa. Mama is finishing straightening my hair." Mysterie sweetly said

You could hear Dimitri muttering in Russian.

"Uncle Dimika!" Zoya exclaimed "You should not say such things about Aunt Roza and Myst. Mama says "If you have not a nice thing to say than you should not say a thing at all." and that was not a nice thing."

I laughed at the scolding Dimitri was getting from a five-year old.

"All done. Baby girl. Turn around and look at me." I whispered unplugging the straightener and grabbing my make up bag. Mysterie turned around and looked at me. I grabbed my lip gloss and some eye shadow. Mysterie's eyes grew wide

"Really Mama!" She said gleefully "Yes" I responded smiling. "But Papa said that I could not wear this stuff until I was older than him." she countered. "Does Papa make the rules." I said while I started to put it on her very lightly she smiled. "No. You wear the pant in your relationship." I stopped astonished at what my four almost five-year old said. "Where did you hear that?... Adrian! Nevermind. Don't say that in front of your father." I said while finishing her eye shadow.

"Finished!" Mysterie clapped happily

"Are you done yet?" Dimitri yelled getting annoyed.

"Yes." I said while we walked put of the bathroom.

Zoya ran up to Myst.

"Wow! You look so pretty." she exclaimed

"What is on your face?" Dimitri asked looking at me

"Lip gloss and eyeshadow. Right, My Mysterie?" I said smirking at Dimitri.

"Can I have some too, Aunt Roza?" Zoya asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"Let's ask you mother first. She may feel about it the same way Dimitri does." I told the little girl rolling my eyes at Dimitri

"I see that. But why is on are four-year old?" He said irritated

"Because I put it on her she looks adorable." I said as the girls and I started walking down the stairs. Leaving an astonished Dimitri behind us muttering again.

"Uncle Dimtri! I'm telling my mama on you. I already gave you a warning." Zoya yelled running down the stairs to find Karolina. "I have to see this." I murmured to Myst speeding up to catch up with Zoya. Myst right behind me.

"MAMA!" Zoya yelled running into the living room and coming to a screeching halt in front of Karolina

"Yes, Zoya?" she said

"Uncle Dimika has been saying mean things about Aunt Roza. I gave him a warning and he did it again. Go get the soap." Zoya said quickly all in one breath

"What kind of things did he say. Zoya." Karolina questioned her daughter.

"If I say them I won't get in trouble too." Zoya asked

Karolina nodded. Then Zoya repeated what Dimitri said in Russian. I watched everyone's faces as they listened they didn't look mad or anything just amused. Karolina nodded to Mama Olena who stood up and went into the kitchen returning with a bar of soap in her hand.

"Was it really that bad? I mean Dimitri mutters stuff in russian all the time." I said confused

"No, but it upset Zoya. Besides it will be fun to make Dimika eat some soap." Vika said

I smiled "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

We all jumped up and called Dimitri down stairs. He came down slowly still grumbling. I tried to hide my smile and laughter of what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Mama" he asked putting on a fake smile

Mama Olena did not say a word she just held out her hand with the soap in it and put it into Dimitri's hand. Dimitri just stared at it for a few seconds then he looked up and said

"Are you serious? I am all grown up now, Mama. You can't make me do this."

"No matter how old you are you are still my son and the rules I have still apply." Mama Olena responded sternly.

"But Mama it was not even a curse word it was just some strongly opinionated words." Dimitri whined staring at Mama Olena

He gave in a few seconds later and stuck the soap in his mouth. Everyone started laughing I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture.

"I am totally showing this to Hans, Alberta, Mikhail, and Eddie." I said laughing so hard tears were coming out.

"Alright time to go to church." Yeva said standing up from her chair

I groaned. Even they knew about my agreement with God.

"It is ok Mama. I'll be with you the whole way." Mysterie said grabbing my hand

* * *

**Have a good week! I am enjoying all of the snow we are getting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does.**

**To Guest with makeup comment**

**Again this is MY story so I will write it how I want to write it. I do not care if you do not like something. Keep it to yourself. To me makeup on a little kid can be cute if it is just a little not a lot. My nieces take dance classes and for their recitals my aunt puts on a little makeup that helps make their costumes pop a little more. It draws out the colors of their eyes and the sequences on the dress. It is adorable but how would you know if you have never seen it. This is all in my head. So the imagery you make with MY story must be horrible because mine is absolutely adorable.**

**This chapter is later and shorter than usual with finals being this week and then with all the christmas preparations. I have not had much time to write. Here is the new chapter. I won't be updating till after the beginning of january. More mid-january. So I will hope to see you all then.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Church went by as normally as it should. I guess considering I do not go very often. Everyone was making there way outside chatting away. When I heard someone calling Vika it was Nikolai.

"Hey, Nikolai." I said

"Hello, its Roza, right?" He replied

I nodded

"Didn't you take off with my stupid brother last time you were in this part of the world?" he asked

"Yes but that was only because I was looking for Dimitri." I answered

"Your brother, Vika, the one that died."

"My daddy, is not dead." Mysterie chimed walking up with Dimitri.

We then had to explain the story to a very confused Nikolai.

"Mama can we head home. Uncle Chris and everyone should be there soon." Mysterie said

"Yes, we can. Nikolai we are having a party tomorrow. You should come and bring some chips" I said before walking away

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time the cars pulled up outside. Mysterie was jumping up and down with excitement.

Christian was the first to get out of the car. Mysterie ran up to him and gave him a big hug she then followed the same suit with everyone as they got out of the vehicle. She introduced them to everyone and introduced everyone to them.

We were all hanging out and chatting away. When Lissa pulled Christian out of the room. Thinking no one noticed. A couple of minutes later they returned. Christian had the biggest smile on his face. Liss even seemed happier than she had seemed in a few days. I was about to make a comment about it when Adrian stole my chance.

"Hey cousin. What is up with your aurora? It is all funny." He said

Everyone then looked over to Lissa she went red. I saw Sonya Karp whisper something to Mikail he then had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah Liss you have been acting funny the past couple of days." I said

"Nothing. Just been missing Christian and I think spirit has been getting to me." she said trying to divert all the attention off herself.

Sonya and Mikhail rolled their eyes and sighed. They knew something we did not.

"Alright." I said acting like I believed the story. Lissa looked relieved.

* * *

Later that night the kids were in bed and we were still hanging out. When everyone started to dwindle off to bed Adrian decided to bring out the alcohol. Soon even he turned in for the night and it was only me and Lissa left. Wanting her to tell me the truth about what was going on with her I decided to try to get her to drink.

"Here Lissa help me finish Adrian's leftover whiskey." I said

"No, thanks" she replied in her sweet voice

"Come on Liss. Do not make me drink by myself." I whined

"I do not want to Rose" she said sternly

"Why not you like whiskey." I exclaimed

"Because I do not" she responded

"That is not a reason" I replied

"Because I can not drink Rose" she declared

"Why not?" I questioned and then it clicked

"Lissa are you?" I asked

"Am I what?" she questioned

"Pregnant" I said excitedly

She nodded I jumped up and down excited. We talked for a while longer. Till we went to bed.

* * *

**I am very Sorry about the lateness and the shortness. To much stuff going on hope you have a good Christmas. Goodbye. The next chapter will be a lot better. This one was kinda of crappy. Very Sorry.**


End file.
